


i won't bring you food

by punkhale



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess glared at the reflection in the mirror. HIS reflection. He felt ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't bring you food

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: literati - "that's a good look for you"

Jess glared at the reflection in the mirror.  _His_  reflection. He felt ridiculous.

"Just come out of there already and let me see!" Rory called from the other side of their bedroom door. "You can’t stay in there forever. Well, you can, but I wouldn’t recommend it. I won’t bring you food."

"I’ll order my own food and have it delivered to the window," he said, continuing to glare at the mirror.

"Stan said he won’t deliver to the windows anymore, not after the pepperoni incident last month."

"I’ll order from somewhere else."

"You would cheat on Stan? He has kids you know, he can’t lose business. Think of the kids Jess."

"Well little Sarah and Timmy will have to learn about the evils of the world sooner or later."

"Jess," she said, and he could tell she was getting impatient. That was probably fair, he’d bee in the bathroom for at least a half an hour.

"Fine," he said, yanking the door open, transferring his glare at the mirror to the grin that spread across his girlfriends face. 

"That’s a good look for you," she said, hopping off the bed and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I look ridiculous," he replied, chasing her lips when she tried to pull away. If he kissed her enough maybe he could convince her to forget about this whole business and stay home.

She knew him too well though and steered them away from the bed and towards the door. 

"Come on, " she said. "We’re going to be late."

"Who cares? it’s just for a stupid-"

"Jess Mariano," she said, stopping them at the landing of the stairs, hands on her hips. "Today you are going to go to that ceremony, you’re going to sit through everyone’s boring speeches, and then you will walk across the stage and accept your degree in English Literature. And you will do it all while wearing that robe."

They stared at each other for a moment before he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her hard. He smiled at her when they finally pulled apart.

"Yes ma’am."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkliterati.tumblr.com/)


End file.
